It is standard practice to use parabolic reflectors in the tail lights of motor vehicles. Parabolic reflectors columnate the light, that is, they reflect the light rays along parallel paths so that a column of light emanates from the light source.
Parabolic reflectors are generally cup-shaped in configuration. When parabolic reflectors are employed in tail light assemblies, particularly a tail light assembly having a row of spaced apart light bulbs, a curved or scalloped shadow effect is visually perceptible along the edge of the reflector, which is undesirable from the standpoint of appearance.
One object of this invention is to provide a tail light assembly in which the reflector is substantially flat rather than cup-shaped or parabolic and is formed in a manner which avoids the undesirable curved or scalloped effect.
In the tail light assembly of this invention, the standard parabolic reflector is replaced by a Fresnel-type reflector. A Fresnel-type reflector is formed with annular reflector segments encircling each light bulb. These segments match corresponding portions of a standard parabolic reflector but are telescoped to make them roughly co-planar so that the overall reflector configuration is generally flat except for the segmented reflecting surface. The reflector has an edge which is preferably straight or at most only slightly curved running along the row of light bulbs, thus avoiding the scalloped effect. Preferably, the circuitry for the light bulbs is disposed within the tail light housing sandwiched between the back wall of the tail light housing and the reflector. As such, the circuitry is well protected from weather and the elements.
Another object is to provide a tail light assembly having the foregoing features.
Other objects are to provide a tail light assembly which is formed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture and assemble.